Fresh Pie Pranks
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: Sonny   A birthday pie   Nico and Grady - Sonny   No pie. Nico and Grady eat sonny's birthday pie for Tawni and go on a quest to find a replacement.  For LarryLuvsPie SWAC contest


Fresh Pie Pranks

**Nico's POV**

Me and Grady where glued to the tv screen with our hands ferously mashing down on the buttons of our controllers. We where playing Call of Duty Black ops on Nazi Zombies. I was winning with 68 kills to 51. And grady was getting fed up, then he pressed pause.

"Dude! Why did you call a time out? You know i was winning!" I cried, turning to Grady.

"Oh you know how i do." He said placing his controller on the table. I placed mine on the table as well, before i got up and got a bottle of water.

"Hey guys!" Sonny said cheerfully walking into the room. Holding a freshly baked pie with lolly pops sticking out of it spelling Tawni.

"PIE!" Me and Grday cried, I ran to the table and slid on my stomach to grab it, closly followed behind, causing me to ecelirate my speed. Sonny pulled the pie out of our reach and stepped sideways. I flew off the table and slammed into the locked door. I jumped up a little dizzy, swaying side to side.

"I'm okay." I said, I shook my head and went back to normal. I walked back to Sonny and we tried to get the pie again.

"HOLD IT!" She yelled. We stood still. "Sit!" she ordered, we sat down on the floor obidently. "Now, if any of you touch this pie. You'll never be able to sit on your butts for a months because i'll kick you to China!" We nodded. "It's for tawni's Birthday tomorrow and if it if damaged or eaten while i'm on my date. I'll give you a one way ticket to the hospital. Got it!" We nodded again and there was a knock at the door.

"You ready m'lady?" Chad said handing sonny a singal rose. she smiled and kissed him on the lips making Me and grady cercoil in disgust! I mean come on, it's just so unnatural! A Random and a Drama snob kissing! Well if you were me you'll understand.

"Get used to it!" Chad said holding her hand. Sonny then turned to us.

"I'll be 2 hours tops. So remember! Don't touch the pie!" Then Chad and Sonny dissappered round the corner laughing. I tip toed to the door and looked down both ways. No one was there. I turned round and Grady's face was covered in pie. And sonny's pie was gone. Not a crumb or a lolly pop left.

"Grady! You ate Sonny's Pie!" I cried i shock! She stared a me blankly.

"She's a really good cook." He said, i threw my head into my hands and roughly rubbed my face.

"Okay so we have jus under two hours to make another cake."

"Wasn't it a pie?" Grady asked, i nodded. "Or we could just buy a replacement pie and lollies to go ontop." He said. I looked up like a light bulb wen off in my head.

"Or we could go to the shop buy a new pie and lollies and decorated it the same and put it here before sonny come's back?" I said, Grady looked at me in disbelief.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" He asked patting me on the back. I laughed and rubbed my nose with my thumb and turned to him.

"It's a gift. Come on, lets go and get a new rasberry pie and pink letter lollies."

"And a present for Tawni."

"Right! Lets go!"

**Sonny's POV**

"Thanks for helping out with the prank Chad." I said kissing him.

"No probs babe."

"Now lets go and see if the bait worked." We walked into the prob house and saw the tin container with a bite out of it and nothing else. Not a crumb or a lolly remained. I laughed.

"Wow." Chad said. I laughed, and tapped his shoulder.

"Come on we have work to do."

**_Nico's POV (2 hours and 45 minuets later) _**

"We searched the entire city and couldn't find a singal Rasberry pie! Or lolly pop letters!" Grady said as we truged back to Condor studio's.

"I know. But a least we both got Tawni a present for her birthday." He said holding up a dimond phone charm.

"I guess we have to go and face out punishment and get our medical records in order." Grady said pulling out his phone.I stopped him. We don't need to.

"But that is really werid. Remember he pie shop near Sonny's house?"

_-  
"Hi, we're looking for a Rasberry pie?" Grady said, the woman shook her head._

_"Sorry lads, we don't have any at all." I looked over all the pies on desplay and saw 2 rasberry pies._

_"Yes you do! There here!" I said pointing to them._

_"Yes but they have been there for ages and we only self freshly baked pies."_

_"It is freshly baked, the sign says so!" I argued. She then got angry._

_"WE HAVEN'T GOT ANY FRESH RASBERRY PIES!" She yelled. She then pointed to the door. Grady ran out and i followed after him  
-_

"Yeah, why did she leave out off Rasberry pies with a freshly baked pie sign next to it?" Grady asked. I shrugged.

**Sonny's POV (4 hours before she brought the pie in)**

"Hello miss." I said walked in with a flyer.

"Hello, my dear. What would you like?" The owner asked.

"Nothing thank you, but could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked. I handed her a flyer. She then put on her reading glasses and started to read it.

"If these two lad's come in asking for a Rasberry pie, could you not serve them and here is $100 for your trouble."

"No Problem, My dear. Thank you!"

"No, Thank you!" I then left."

**Nico's POV**

"Well we better get in." I said walking into the prop house. We then fell over something and turned to the ceiling, and above us was a gigantic pie with owned writen on it with pastry.

"GIANT PIE!" I tried to roll out of the way but couldn't move. The floor had been glued! Then the pie fell on top of us.

**Sonny's POV**

"So all this was a prank?" Grady asked. I laughed and nodded.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" They cheered, I laughed and hugged them.

"just never do it again! Pranking is our job!" Nico said, puffing out his chest. I laughed again and held out my hand.

"Deal."

"So what did you get Tawni?" I asked, Nico pulled out a golden heart necklace with T on it and grady pulled out a dimond T phone charm.

"She's gonna love them!"

"OH! We also got her a early Birthday present."

_"AHHHHHH!" _Tawni screamed, I turned to the guys.

"What did you get her?" I asked angryly. They started to back away.

"A monkey?"

"A MONKEY!" I yelled, Nico nodded and then they both ran out of the room. I shook my head and went over to help Tawni.

**_So this is my entry for LarryLuvsPie (AKA: Zaria) Hope you like it :)_**


End file.
